Fools
by vampoof94
Summary: It's April first and Johanna and Katniss are wondering just what kind of pranks will be pulled. Joniss Katniss x Johanna


Johanna woke up and glanced at her girlfriend sleeping beside her. She smiled and placed a kiss on the girls head before getting out of bed. Today she had made plans with Finnick and Katniss was supposed to go somewhere with Peeta. Johanna grabbed her coat after getting dressed and looked around the room. She was going to be more observant than ever what with it being April first. She knew Katniss had something planned. Johanna sighed and took one last look at Katniss before slipping out the door and into the kitchen where she grabbed an apple. A knock on the door made her curse under her breath. Finnick wasn't supposed to get here for at least ten more minutes. She took a big bite out of her apple before walking towards the door. She threw it open to reveal Peeta. He rubbed his neck.

"Hi Johanna. Is Katniss around?"

"You still can't have my girlfriend, but yeah she's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh." He ignored her first comment. "Could you go wake her?"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Sure. Come on in bread boy." She chomped on her apple as she made her way back up to the bedroom. Peeta walked in and sat down on the couch. Johanna opened the bedroom door and walked towards Katniss. She was still sleeping soundly and Johanna really didn't want to wake her, but she had to or Peeta would annoy her more. "Kat wake up." Johanna shook Katniss' shoulder gently and a hand tried to slap her away. "Come on brainless. Peeta is here." Katniss opened her eyes and yawned.

"It's too early though."

"It's eleven."

"Seriously!?" Katniss sat up quickly and Johanna jumped back at the sudden movement. "We're supposed to meet Gale somewhere soon!" Katniss jumped up out of bed and scrambled around to get ready. Johanna just watched in amusement as Katniss threw her shirt on backwards.

"Kat calm down." She helped Katniss put her shirt on right and smiled. "I'll go talk to bread boy while I wait for Finnick."

"Thanks Jo." Katniss stopped running around long enough to kiss Johanna's cheek. Johanna grinned and walked back down the steps only to see Finnick had arrived and was talking to Peeta.

"Morning Jojo."

"Finnick..." Johanna glared at him and he laughed.

"Whoops forgot only Katniss can call you that."

"Shut up."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Peeta. Oh hi Finnick." Katniss walked up to the group and they exchanged their greetings. Peeta kept staring at Katniss the entire time and Johanna glared at him. Finnick grabbed her and dragged her towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight Kat!"

"Be careful Jo!" Katniss called after her. "So we should get going as well Peeta."

"Yeah." They exited the place and began walking to their meeting spot. By the time they got there, Gale was already there.

"Morning." He greeted as they stopped in front of him. Katniss smiled.

"Morning Gale."

"We need to get in the theater now if we want to catch that movie." Peeta said. He wanted Gale to stop looking at Katniss like she was his. Katniss shook her head and led the way inside.

…**...**

"So what are you doing for a prank?" Finnick asked as they walked around the store getting groceries.

"Nothing."

"What do you think Katniss is going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for it whatever it is though." Johanna picked up some chocolate and threw it in her cart. "There's no telling what she has planned."

"Probably something evil." Finnick laughed. "Maybe she did something to your axes."

"She wouldn't dare."

"Really?"

"We know not to mess with each others weapons Finnick."

"Then maybe she is going to do something to your food."

"I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Well I'm sure she is going to prank you good tonight."

"Do you ever shut up Finnick?"

"Yeah. I just found sugar cubes." Finnick grinned as he picked up a box. Johanna rolled her eyes, but she still had a bad feeling in her stomach. What was Katniss planning?

…**...**

The movie had finally ended and Katniss just wanted to go back home to Johanna. Gale and Peeta were arguing about the movie and it was getting on her nerves.

"I'm going home."

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Gale asked.

"Johanna is making dinner tonight, so no thank you." Katniss waved to them as she turned and walked in the direction of her and Johanna's apartment. The walk was peaceful. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Jo?"

"In here Kat."

Katniss removed her boots and made her way into the kitchen. Johanna was mixing something. "What are you making?"

"Cookies." Johanna grinned. Katniss wondered if that was part of Johanna's prank for the day. The girl was sure to have something planned. She was the kind of girl who would love pulling pranks on others.

"Need help?"

"Nope. Go relax."

"Sure..." Katniss sent her a knowing look and went back to the living room and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels, but found nothing interesting. Half an hour later, Johanna had snuck up on her and put a warm cookie in her mouth. Katniss jumped and turned to Johanna with the cookie still in her mouth. "Johanna!" Katniss pulled the cookie out of her mouth. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Just wanted to give you a cookie while it's still warm." Johanna smiled a loving smile and Katniss felt fear. Just what was in the cookie? She hesitantly took a bite, and found nothing wrong with it so she continued to eat the whole thing.

"It's great Jo."

"Thanks Kat." Johanna grinned and made her way back into the kitchen with Katniss staring after her. If there was one thing Katniss learned about her girlfriend, it was that she loved cooking. Katniss smiled and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

…**...**

Johanna placed all the food on the table and poured some wine for the two of them. She hummed to herself as Katniss walked in and took a seat.

"You're a great cook you know that?"

"Why thank you miss Everdeen. I'm glad you enjoy it so much." Johanna smiled and sat across the table from her. Katniss chuckled.

"Well I'm lucky to have you."

"Be quiet and eat." Johanna said as she looked away to hide her blush. The rest of the meal was in comfortable silence. Johanna would look up at Katniss to see her reactions to the food or to see any signs of a prank. It wasn't until after they finished and washed the dishes that they found out what was going on. Johanna dropped down onto the bed while Katniss was reading. She made Katniss put the book down.

"What's wrong Jo?"

"What are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"April first is almost over and I know you planned something."

"Well what are you planning?" Katniss asked as she sat up. Johanna frowned.

"Nothing."

"Well I didn't plan anything either Jo."

"Are you serious..." Johanna gaped at her girlfriend and to her surprise, Katniss wore a matching expression.

"I seriously thought you of all people would have something sinister planned." Katniss laughed. Johanna rolled her eyes but joined in.

"Well I guess we're both a couple of fools still."

"How about next year we plan something to prank the boys?"

"Oh you bet brainless." Johanna tackled Katniss back down onto the bed and kissed her passionately. Even with no pranks pulled on them that day, they both felt pretty foolish, but felt better knowing they had each other.


End file.
